Jogos de Seduçao
by fritzbrenda
Summary: É Natal. Que tal um amigo oculto entre eles! Bom, Nem nesse momento House deixaria de Aprontar. HUDDY! ps: possui nc-17, entao... criança.. longe please.


lembra neve, Neve lembra natal, Natal lembra espírito natalino, Espírito natalino lembra Cuddy, Cuddy lembra bolinhas, festões, docinhos, presentes, e laçinhos espalhados por todo o hospital, e tudo isso na visão dele, lembrava Hipocrisia.

House despertou de seus pensamentos, tentando imaginar quão idiota sua sala estaria, e quanto teria que lutar parar tirar tudo de lá...

Kutner, Taub, 13, e Foreman sabiam que ele não gostava disso, Mas. Ela. Ela sempre colocava... ano após ano, a sua sala era enfeitada por ela, e quando ele tentava argumentar... vinha logo a resposta...

_"C: Sou sua Chefe, Quem paga o seu salário sou eu, Quem decide o que vai ser feito no hospital sou eu, Quem da a ultima palavra sou eu, então. Sua sala ficará enfeitada."_

Oh! Deus, como lutar contra uma mulher desalmada?! Simples... jogando os mesmos jogos que ela.

_"H: Com certeza a ultima palavra não é sua... " _

"_C: Por que não seria?!"_

"_H: Porque eu digo. Yes Mistress!"_

Provocando.. esse era o melhor jeito de entrar no jogo dela...

Fazendo sua entrada magistral no hospital, atrasado e pelos cantos, ele começou vendo a tortura visual que teria durante esse (longo) mês. Quando parou a porta de sua sala, sua vontade era de xingar. Mas contou ate dez, e adentrou na sua sala, os duckling?! Um de cada lado da mesa.

H: Caso?!

F: Não.

K: Mas... – Diz apontando para a sala dele...

House virou-se lentamente, para ver quem estava em sua sala. Olhando para o teto, ele tentava buscar forças divinas. Para ter que encará-la...

H: Você pinta e borda no hospital. Faz minha sala ficar pior que uma ala de carnaval.. e ainda tem a cara de pau de vir aqui?!

C: Ala de carnaval?! Achei que... – _Disse ela levando da cadeira dele e parando do lado dele na porta e olhando pra o lado de dentro da sala de diagnósticos_. – Ficou tão bonito.

H: Lembre-me no próximo natal, procurar meu espírito natalino.

C: Falando em espírito natalino...

House a olhou com cara de preocupação, Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, através do simples sorriso que ela deu para ele..

H: NÃO!

C: Você não sabe o que to pensando...

H: Com esse seu sorriso cínico...

Antes que House pudesse pensar em dialogar... ela invadiu a sala de diagnósticos. Fazendo os quatro se assustarem...

C: Bom.. como todos estão aqui, posso fazer o COMUNICADO.

Ela se vira para House e diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

C: COMNUNICADO. Isso quer dizer que por mais que você reclame, xingue, esperneie, você fará parte, ok?!

Cuddy nem deu tempo de House responder... e novamente virou- se para frente dos quatros, continuando com seu raciocínio.

C: Agora são exatamente onze horas. As quatorze horas, quero vocês CINCO. Em minha sala. Nem um minuto a mais...

Cuddy virou para olhar House por cima do ombro, deu um sorriso vitorioso, que foi correspondido com uma careta, e saiu da sala.

Ambos se olharam dentro da sala, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, House sabia que daquela mulher boa coisa não poderia vir...

Então, tratou formular formas de se vingar. Apesar de não ter muita certeza do que estava pra vir... mas em todo caso, ele tinha que estar pronto.

As quatorzes horas todos estavam na sala da Cuddy, todos não. Afinal, ELE sempre tem que aprontar das suas. E chegar atrasado, era a marca registrada dele.

Quatorze e vinte, ele abre a porta com a maior cara de pau. Como se ele não estivesse errado, ele entrou e pra alegria dele, a cadeira de Cuddy estava desocupada. Então, encaminhou-se para ela e jogou a pernas encima da mesa.

H: Então... para que a reunião de cúpula?

C: Falta apenas mais uma pessoa...

H: Não era só nós seis? Quem ta faltando??

Nesse exato momento, Wilson abre a porta da sala, com pequeno pote nas mãos. E andando em direção a Cuddy, que estava sentada de frente para a mesa de centro.

Ela pega o pequeno pote das mãos do Wilson. E coloca no meio da mesa.

C: Bom. Estamos quase no natal. Então. nada mais que justo. um amigo oculto entre nós.

H: Oh God! Então aquele papo de espírito natalino era para isso?!

C: Cala a Boca House!

H: Não! Eu estou fora. ME OUT!

C: Ah! Não esta mesmo!

H: Convença-me...

C: Ok. Eu sou sua Chefa.

H: Ta, você não deve ter entendido direito. TENTE convencer-me de participar disso...

C: Ok. Então... ta... Acho que você não esta a fim de passar o resto da sua vida profissional trabalhando na clinica.. deseja?

H: Está quase me convencendo... mas continue.

C: House, você irá participa...

Vendo que a discussão, Taub resolve tentar mudar um pouco do rumo da conversa..

T: Então... quando e aonde vai ser a revelação?

C: em minha casa. Dia 23. já que natal, sempre passamos com as famílias..

H: Hum.. Sua casa.. então.. vamos fazer. O seguinte.. Dependendo da pessoa que pegar, eu digo se participo ou não...

C: eu lhe conheço muito bem.. nada de pegar você mesmo.

H: Eu deixo você retirar o meu nome para dizer que não estou trapaceando.

C: Ok...

Cuddy então, pegou a caixinha que estava na mesa, retirou o nome de House, e deu uma bagunça, e colocou em direção ao House.

Ele fechou os olhos e pegou um papel. A cara de surpresa dele foi enorme. Como pode o mundo conspirar?

House deu um sorriso malicioso para ela, ela continuou passando a caixinha ate que todos retiram um nome.

Cuddy pegou o ultimo papel, leu e guardou dentro do soutien. a lista de presentes ia ser feita no decorrer da semana, para ficar um pouco mais fácil a vida de ambos...

Após a saída de kutner, Taub, 13 e Wilson, House se aproximou de Cuddy olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

H: Então... quem você pegou?!

C: O nome da brincadeira é amigo OCULTO.

H: Qual é Cuddles... Deixe-me ver quem você pegou...

House levantou a mão bem lentamente e indo em direção ao decote dela, Ela por sua vez mantinha o olhar fundo nos olhos dele, para ver ate aonde ia a petulância do homem que estava a sua frente.

Quando ele encostou o primeiro dedo na pele dela, Um arrepiou tornou-se visível, e isso não passou despercebido por ele, então encostando o segundo dedo, e indo em direção ao decote, ele pode ver o quão dono daquele corpo ele era, E em um súbito surto de lucidez, Cuddy afastou a mão de House...

C: Não seja curioso House... Espere.. e verás...

Ele deu um leve sorriso, e saiu da sala dela, e ela por sua vez, ficou tentando entender o que se passara ali, como que pode um homem ter tanto domínio sobre o corpo dela, que nem ela sabia.

Duas semanas passaram rápidas... todos aflitos tentando um descobrir quem o outro pegou. Mas ate então, haviam surgido apenas especulações, nada confirmado...

Todos já haviam comprado seus presentes, alguns deles haviam dado uma olhada na lista de sugestões. Outros por conta própria... Outros... bem, House havia comprado por conta própria.

Se pergunta-se a ele se precisava de ajuda para comprar o presente. Certamente ele responderia não!

No dia da revelação, Cuddy se deu um dia de folga, se assim podemos dizer, afinal... ela tinha que arrumar tudo, Mas ela não faria isso, sem deixar alguém de confiança em seu lugar. Então, Wilson ficou encarregado de chefiar o Hospital por um dia.

Cuddy deu uma passada no mercado, comprou umas coisas e foi para casa, no final da tarde após tudo estar pronto, resolveu tomar uma taça de vinho, e tomar um banho pra relaxar, afinal a reuniãozinha para essa noite. Certamente daria o que falar.

Wilson é o primeiro a chegar. Colocou o presente ao lado do sofá, e vai a cozinha ajudar a cuddy com o resto das coisas.

Kutner, Taub, chegam juntos, Tempo depois Treze e Foreman, também dão o ar da graça...

House, ficou um tempo ao lado de fora da casa, pensando se realmente deveria parecer. Tirou o presente do bolso e olhou. Uma pequena caixa aveludada preta. Colocou novamente no bolso e seguiu para a porta.

Cuddy abriu a porta da casa, com uma taça de vinho na mão. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. E ela estava linda. Um vestido preto que ia ate a altura do seu joelho, um colar prata, e uma sandália não muito alta. Uma maquiagem leve.

Cuddy percebeu a olhada de House para ela, e para tentar aliviar a tensão, que começava ali mesmo, estendeu o seu copo de vinho para ele, Com certeza essa noite seria longa e difícil...

House tomou quase tudo o vinho em um único gole. Cuddy se aproximou dele e sussurrou...

C: Sede House?

Ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso, e devolveu o copo. Ela entrou e ele encostou a porta, mas sem tirar os olhos do _Ass._

Cuddy parou junto a mesa, repôs a sua taça , e serviu uma taça nova para House. ele se aproximou pegou a taça, das mãos dela. E seguiu em direção ao sofá.

Sentou- se ao lado de Wilson, e jogou os pés na mesinha de centro, Wilson deu uma olhada pra ele, e notou que faltava algo nas mãos de House.

W: House, Cadê o presente???

House deu um sorriso de escárnio para ele, e tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta aveludada, não muito grande para uma jóia. Em muito pequena para um anel.

W: Espero que você não me tenha tirado. E principalmente que me peça em casamento...

H: Desculpe. Mas você não faz o meu tipo.

W: Eu sei... seu tipo, é mais ou menos alta, cabelos escuros, olhos claros, que tem um sorriso gracioso, e principalmente, manda em você.

H:WOW!, entendido do assunto pelo visto...

W: Lhe conheço House, Lhe conheço.

House, volta a sua atenção para a taça de vinho em sua mão.

Kutner e taub conversavam sobre o ultimo caso, Foreman, Treze e Wilson, engataram uma conversa paralela, e Cuddy... Bom, Cuddy ainda estava na cozinha terminando de decorar uns pratos antes de levar a mesa, House terminou a taça vinho, levantou-se pegou a garrafa e seguiu para a cozinha, a taça de vinho ao lado dela na mesa, ele chegou por trás, praticamente "encoxando-a", o cheiro do perfume dela e deixava louco.

Servindo mais vinho a ela, sua mente vagou pensando em tudo que ela poderia fazer, e principalmente no que ele faria agora, caso não tivesse ninguém na casa dela.

Ela se viu de frente para ele, e se surpreendeu com o quão perto ele estava.

C: O que você pretende com isso?

H: Apenas uma gentileza.

C: Você gentil? Desde quando?

H: Pra tudo tem a primeira vez...

C: Acho melhor voltarmos para a sala...

H: Por quê?! Medo de nos verem assim tão próximos?

Ela pegou a taça em suas mãos, e bebeu um gole, álcool, era isso que ela precisava para não cair em tentação.

Nesse mesmo momento, Wilson entra na cozinha para ver se Cuddy precisa de algo, e quando encontrou os dois tão próximos, saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, e principalmente tomando cuidado para que sua presença não fosse notada.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Wilson tomou cuidado para que ninguém entrasse na cozinha, ate os dois saírem de lá. E minutos depois, House saiu, e quase que em seguida, Cuddy foi atrás, mas dessa vez com a travessa na mão, para servir a mesa.

Após o jantar, eles resolveram que era hora de revelar a curiosidade de todos estavam os matando.

Cuddy como anfitriã, deu inicio a brincadeira.

Descreveu o seu amigo, de varias formas, mas quando usou as palavras _House Light,_Foreman se entregou, como presente, uma coletânea de Jazz que ele adorou.

Bom, Foreman pegou treze, que pegou Taub. Que pegou Kurtner, que Pegou Wilson, que pegou House, que bem pegou Cuddy.

Quando House se levantou para fala do seu amigo, todo tiveram uma grande surpresa quando ele tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta aveludada, Cuddy ficou maravilhada, mas quando abriu a caixinha, não sabia aonde coloca sua cara.

House mais uma vez havia aprontado. E tinha dado a ela um jogo de Dados Eróticos.

Ela quando viu tratou de fecha com rapidez a caixa, e olhou furiosamente para ele.

C: O que você esta com a cabeça?!

H: O que?! O que eu fiz?!

C: House! Como você pode?

H: HEY! Eu escolhi o presente...

C: Tinha um negocio chamado "Lista de Sugestões de presente" correndo pelo seu e-mail. Custava dar uma olhada?

H: Preciso recontratar a Cameron, Ela é quem checava meus e-mails.

Todos tentaram entender o que estava se passando, mas Cuddy optou em não falar nada. Se o comentário já era grande dentro do Hospital, certamente esse presente, daria o que falar por mais uns longos meses...

Após ver a cara de embaraçada, ele certamente havia ganhado a noite.

Após mais algumas conversas, kurtner e Taub resolvem ir embora, Foreman e Treze aproveitaram a brecha, e também foram.

Wilson, após ver que estava meio que sobrando, seguiu o seu caminho, Quando Cuddy foi ate a porta se despedir de Wilson, House foi ate a estante e pegou o presente. Abriu a caixinha, e ficou olhando os dados.

Dois cubos de acrílico, medindo aproximadamente 10 centímetros, e com a escrita em vermelho.

House pegou sua taça, e tomou mais um gole, pensando onde tudo aquilo daria.

Cuddy virou-se e ficou olhando para o único convidado que restara, e que dava impressão que dali não iria sair tão cedo.

Deu a volta no sofá, inclinou-se de frente para House e fechou a caixinha, a visão que House teve dos _"gêmeos"_ , foi simplesmente divino...

H: É os gêmeos são mais agradáveis para se olhar..._– Disse ele levantando umas das sobrancelhas._

Cuddy olhou para baixo, e automaticamente colocou uma das mãos para cobrir o decote.

Com um olhar de quem não gostara muito da piadinha ela tirou a caixinha da mesa, e seguiu em direção a estante.

House levantou e foi atrás, quando ela ia colocando a caixinha na prateleira mais alta que alcançava ele chegou e colocou a mão dele sobre a dela. E instantaneamente seu corpo sentiu um arrepio, chegando mais próximo, House sussurrou no ouvido dela.

_H: Que tal... um... jogo agora?! Só pra... descontrair..._

Cuddy virou de frente para ele, e deu um sorriso.

C: que tipo de Jogo?

H: Por que não estrear os dados?!

C: Não estou tão bêbada assim House.

H: Prometo não fazer nada mais que os dados mandarem...

House pegou novamente a caixinha e seguiu para frente da mesa de centro. Só que dessa vez sentando-se no chão. Pegou a garrafa de vinho serviu sua taça, e repôs a taça de Cuddy, tirou os dados da caixinha os colocou em cima da mesa

Batendo a mão no chão próximo a ele, chamou-a para sentar.

Cuddy ficou boquiaberta com a audácia dele.

C: Ok, mas se começar a ficar meio "pesado" paramos!

H: Palavra de escoteiro - disse House levantando os dois dedos, como se realmente tivesse jurando.

C: Você nunca foi do escoteiro.

H: Já ouviu falar em figuras de linguagem?!

Cuddy seguiu para o seu lugar, pedindo as Céus que tudo acabasse bem.

Sentou e em seguida virou a sua taça de vinho de uma única vez, não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas precisa de um pouco de confiança a si mesma.

House entregou os dados a ela, e ela jogo o primeiro dado.

BOCA. E em seguida jogou o segundo. MORDIDA.

House então se posicionou próximo a ela, e olhando nos olhos dela.

H: Cuidado... sou... meio... sensível...

Cuddy tomou mais um gole de vinho, mas dessa vez direto da garrafa. E se aproximou dele...

C: Sensível... quanto?

H: Tudo depende de referencial...

C: Isso talvez...

E passando os lábios bem suaves sofre os lábios dele House fez menção de aproximar mais. Ela então recuou...

C: quem faz sou eu... não você...

Ele sorriu e novamente ela se aproximou dele, passou novamente os lábios sobre o dele, e quando ele fechou os olhos, ela sugou o lábio inferior dando uma mordida, não muito leve não muito forte...

Ele abriu os olhos e pegou os dois dados. Quando jogou o primeiro.

ORELHA. Jogou o segundo. MASSAGEM. , na hora ele sentiu-se meio que frustrado, mas sabia que uma hora, a vez dele chegaria.

Ela então virou dando as costas para ele, ele se aproximou dela, subindo as mãos suavemente pelo pescoço ele chegou as orelhas, massageando-as suavemente, ela sentiu-se um pouco relaxada, hora ele descia suas mãos pelo pescoço, e era nesses momentos que ela sentia que tudo que estava acontecendo era um grande erro.

Ele então se aproximou dela e sussurrou...

_H: Sua... Vez..._

Ela pegou os dados. E jogou.

MÃO. E o segundo. ?

Ela o olhou. Com cara de quem ficou meio sem entender...

Ele a Olhou com um sorriso pervertido e responde.

H: Use a sua criatividade...

Ela o olhou com cara de desconfiada, então se aproximou ainda mais dele, e começou a tocá-lo o rosto, passando a mão sobre a barba. A barba que ao mesmo tento o envelhecia, o fazia ficar mais sexy. Então ao poucos ela foi descendo com as mãos sobre o tórax dele, e foi sentindo músculo por músculo, e aos poucos foi descendo mais.

Pulando a região sensível dele, ela encaminhou-se para as coxas. _"Que coxas meu Deus."_ – ela pensou e rapidamente se repreendeu por ter pensado isso.

Cada toque dela no seu corpo, fazia com que House tivesse reações involuntárias em seu corpo. E antes que, tudo isso ficasse ainda mais a mostra, ele a interrompeu...

H: Minha vez! Ou não chegaremos ao final dessa brincadeira...

C: E quando chega ao final?

H:Quando eu decidir acabar..,

House jogou os Dados. NUCA - ?

Agora era a hora da "vingança".

Ele se ajeitou melhor no chão, encostando-se no sofá, e com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que precisava esticar a perna. Ele a fez sentar-se de costas a sua frente, e então aos poucos ele começou a passar a barba na nuca dela. E depositando alguns beijos, trazendo arrepios sobre o corpo todo, aos poucos ele foi descendo aos beijos pelas costas e quando chegou próximo ao zíper do vestido, começou lentamente descê-lo, e conforme ia abrindo o zíper, mais beijos eram depositados.

Quando ele viu que sua investida não estava sendo recusada, ele decidiu dar uma ousada, e falou para ela jogar os dados, ela pegou os dados que estavam na mesa e jogou no chão próximo a ele, para que ele pudesse ver qual seria o resultado. E ele ficou maravilhado o quão ele realmente estava com sorte quando viu o resultado.

BOCA – BEIJO.

Ele sorriu internamente, e com uma das mãos ele virou o rosto de Cuddy e foi de encontro para poder beijá-la, ela aos poucos foi se virando para frente, e posicionou sua mão sobre a face dele aprofundando ainda mais o beijo ate que ambos precisaram de ar

C: Você prometeu que iria parar...

H: Eu estava com o dedo cruzado...

C: eu sabia!

House sorriu e voltou a beija, e aos pouco ele foi descendo o corpo dela ate o chão, e aos poucos foi trazendo o vestido dela junto, a medida que o vestido ia saindo do corpo dela, a pele dela tomada pelos beijos e caricias dele. a cada novo toque, uma sensação totalmente diferente invadia o corpo dela, quando o vestido já não fazia mais parte do corpo dela, ele ficou maravilhado com a visão, por mais que ele já tenha sonhado e fantasiado com o corpo dela, realmente não tinha com não ficar abobalhado com aquilo tudo.

Ele volta a beijá-la e sua mão foi descendo para a única parte do corpo que ainda restava uma peça de roupa intima. Com dos dedos ele moveu a calçinha para o lado, e de leve começou a acariciar a região mais sensível do corpo dela, aos poucos ele foi descendo os beijos, quando chegou aos seios dela, ele pode finalmente se perder entre eles, oscilando entre chupões e mordidas, Cuddy começou a ajudá-lo a se livrar da roupa, e aos poucos. A Camisa preta e a Calça jeans já estavam do outro lado da sala, na cueca boxer a única coisa que Lisa conseguia sentir era a masculinidade dele tomando tamanho, House percorreu o caminho da felicidade beijando e arrepiando, quando chegou próximo a calçinha foi descendo lentamente, ate os pés,

House Subiu os beijos deles os pés ate a virilha dela, por lá ele se perdeu entre as pernas dela, a cada movimento com a língua, era uma sensação diferente, a cada contração do corpo do dela, era um incentivo a mais que ele tinha para continuar. Quando Cuddy não agüentou mais, ela puxou House para cima novamente beijando-o, sentir o gosto dela na boca dele era algo que a deixava ainda mais hesitada, trocando de posição ela assumiu o controle da situação, foi beijando-o ate chegar à orelha e sussurrar...

_C: Minha... vez... _

Após dizer isso deu uma leve mordida na orelha dele, e aos poucos foi descendo, cada músculo do tórax dele era beijado por ela, House pegou os cabelos dela e puxo de lado, ao ver a cara que ela fazia, e teve certeza que ela queria isso mais do que ele. Quando chegou a cueca, começou descendo lentamente, assim com ele, ela também sabia torturar...

Quando a ponta do _house junior_ apareceu, ela deu um leve beijo, e continuou o seu "trabalho", quando a cueca já não fazia mais parte do conjunto, Cuddy novamente voltou suas atenções ao _"pequeno junior"_, brincando com ele, ela faz House sentir-se nas alturas. Hora com as mãos. Hora com os lábios, House perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que se segurar para não acabar com a brincadeira ali mesmo, quando ele viu que não dava mais, puxou cuddy para cima e a beijou, e novamente tomando o controle da situação, ele a penetrou, lentamente e deliciosamente... a principio com movimentos lentos, fazendo ela ansiar por mais... quanto mais ela pedia, mais rápido ele ia, ate que ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, ele ficou maravilhado sentindo os espasmos pelo corpo dela, e quando se jogou ao lado dela no chão. Ficou ainda mais feliz ao ver ela se aninhando ao seu corpo, fazendo assim as respirações voltarem ao normal...

_H: Acho que é minha vez que de jogar os dados...._

_C: Você ainda agüenta?_– disse ela dando um sorriso sarcástico...

_H: Para muitas outras..._

Aquela noite certamente não acabaria uma única partida... e Certamente House agradeceu aos céus por ter pensado num presente tão bom, e Amigo oculto para ele agora. E sinônimo de muiiiiiita diversão.

The End!


End file.
